


I Will Never Let You Drown

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Lily always thought the same thing.Who will save her from going under?But she rememberedMacie would never let her drown.





	I Will Never Let You Drown

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine, she is going through some tough times right now so I did this for her.
> 
>  
> 
> Just always remember Lily
> 
>  
> 
> I will never you let drown.

It was _swallowing_ her.

It was going to _take_ her.

Going to _consume_ her.

She couldn't _stop_ it.

She was going 

 

down

 

 

 

down

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

down

 

 

 

 

 

down.....

 

 

 

 

But then she remembered,

 

_'Macie will never let me drown'_

 

 

_'Why isn't she here?'_

 

 

_'Where is she?'_

 

 

_'Help me'_

 

Macie was there. Watching.

 

She wanted to _do_ something.

 

_'Help her'_

 

Thoughts screamed in her head.

 

**'HELP HER'**

 

Macie got up.

 

Walking over to her.

 

She reached out and took her hand in hers.

 

Eye's glossing over with tears.

 

"Lily..."

 

The other girl stared at Macie.

 

Macie smiled, tears falling.

 

 

 

 

 

_"I will never let you drown."_

 

_"Cause your not alone..."_

_your not alone..."_

 

 


End file.
